Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus including a liquid jetting unit and a casing provided with a tank storing part in which a tank containing liquid to be supplied to the liquid jetting unit is stored.
Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a recording apparatus having a casing in which a cartridge installing part (tank storing part) is formed. The casing has an opening that allows the cartridge installing part to communicate with the outside of the casing. The casing is provided with a cover pivotally attached thereto and selectively positioned in a closed position where the opening is closed and in an opened position where the opening is open. The cover is kept in the closed position by engaging a claw formed in an end surface of the cover with an engaging part formed in an edge of the opening of the casing.